


In the Blood

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Hardycest - Freeform, Incest, Knife Kink, M/M, Mentions of sex trafficking, NSFW, Serial Killers, Torture, Violence, handjobs, mentions of roofies, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Frank Hardy is calm & logical - unless someone threatens his baby brother, Joe. Then, he's downright terrifying.Frank takes it upon himself to make sure that no one ever hurts Joe & when Joe finds out exactly how his big brother has been protecting him, both Hardy's learn they have more in common than they thought possible.





	In the Blood

The first time Frank Hardy killed someone, the police listed it as “self-defense.” The criminal had been coming after his younger brother; he had a gun. Frank had a knife. He simply reacted, they said. He didn’t have a choice, they said. “Self-defense.” Case closed.

Except Frank knew that wasn’t the truth.

He’d reacted, yes. He’d defended himself & Joe. But he’d had a choice. He could have stopped when the knife slid into other man’s guts, making him drop the gun. Frank could have stopped when the second slice caused the criminal to fall to his knees. He could have stopped…

All he could think about as he had to tighten his grip because of the amount of blood pouring from the other man’s body was that Frank would not allow him a second chance to come after Joe, ever again.

The second time, he was even more prepared. The man coming after them had made the mistake of specifically mentioning Joe, by name. Talking about how he’d be sure to make the blonde pay…

Frank hadn’t even given that man a chance to get close. He’d simply tracked him down & cut his throat. When the police had found him a few days later, his tongue hanging out of the slit, they’d assumed he’d crossed Columbian drug lords. They never considered that Frank had been the one to reach into the gurgling cut & pull the organ out to lay over his chest as he parroted the man’s threats back to him. Gonna be hard to do anything with this tongue to my little brother now, isn’t it?

There was never really a moment of regret or consideration after that. In Frank’s mind, it made perfect sense. Someone threatened Joe, threatened or caused harm to his baby brother? They died. It was that simple. It kept Joe safe, it removed bad people from society… Win-win.

He never worried about getting caught, either. The beautiful thing about growing up as they did, working cases, was that Frank knew just how to avoid leaving evidence that could tie back to him. And then when things went to hell & he & Joe were out on their own, there was even less worry.

The only thing he really worried about was Joe. Keeping Joe safe & happy. He doubted that Joe would approve of the way Frank had learned to deal with those who threatened his little brother, but as long as Joe was safe, Frank was content with his choices.

As it turned out, Joe was the one thing Frank had figured all wrong.

—-

“P-pl-p-p-please…. P-ple-eas-se. S-s-stop….”

Usually, when Frank felt the need to take out someone before he could become a serious threat to Joe, he did it fairly quickly. It wasn’t always clean, but it was fast. A knife to the throat, along the wrists & thighs – all the arteries severed for a quick bleed out. The bastard would be dead in under two minutes.

But sometimes, the person Frank went after deserved a little… special handling.

Like the man currently tied to the chair in the middle of the room, begging.

Frank stood behind the bound man, leaning back against the wall. The knife dangled from his fingertips. He let it slide, blood slick & warm, almost until it was ready to drop before he raised his other hand up & caught it, starting the slide all over again.

Blood dripped down into a pool around the chair from over a hundred small cuts & slices. Joe had said he was going to a movie marathon at the local theater in whatever town it was they were in this week, so Frank wasn’t worried about getting back anytime soon.

“Stop?” Frank asked, voice soft. “You were the one who said you were going to skin my little brother alive. Peel his flesh off, inch by inch.”

Frank stepped up, knife flicking over the bound man’s ear & starting a new flow of blood.

“I’m just getting started.”

Frank left the room four hours later. He hadn’t quite succeeding in skinning him alive, but the elder Hardy figured the man’s last moments on earth being spent watching his dick get cut away a piece at a time was just as satisfying as actually paying him back, threat for threat.

He made it back to the motel room he’d rented down the block from where he & Joe were officially staying. His bag was already there with clean clothes & a garbage bag for the bloody ones he wore. He would clean up, torch the evidence, & get back to his little brother without Joe being none-the-wiser about his big brother keeping him safe from another threat.

Or so he thought.

When he stepped into the room, he actually made it three feet from the door before he realized that he wasn’t alone.

“Hi Frank,” came Joe’s soft voice from over on one of the beds. Silence hung in the darkness between them before Joe reached over & flicked on the lamp between the beds. Frank stayed still, knowing that if Joe was here, seeing him covered in blood…

“Joe.”

“Any of that yours?” Joe asked, standing up & pointing at the blood covering Frank’s hands, face, & clothes. The older boy glanced down, pulling at the fabric that was starting to get stiff as the blood dried.

“Nope.” He looked over at the blonde. “Thought you were going to the movies?”

“Actually, I said I was going to see a show…” Joe stuffed his hands into his pockets. “And I did.”

Frank blinked. “You…”

“I didn’t have a front row seat or anything,” Joe said. “But yeah. Yeah…”

The seconds stretched silently. Frank could feel the blood getting tacky on his throat where he’d scratched at an itch earlier.

“I never heard or saw you, little brother. I’m impressed.”

“You seemed… preoccupied.” Joe’s drug the toe of a boot over the carpet. “I only caught a glimpse of his face when you took him in. He’s… he’s the one…”

“Yeah.” Frank’s tone was soft & steady. He refused to apologize for doing what he knew best in terms of keeping Joe safe.

“And all the others? The others who were mugged or disappeared or the cops said ran afoul of drug dealers or something. That… that was you?” Joe made himself look at Frank. His eyes were wide, making him look young & innocent.

“I told you, little brother. Long time ago, that I’d never let anything happen to you.” Frank returned that blue stare. “No matter what.”

Silence filled the space between them again. And though Frank half expected it to be awkward, it just… wasn’t. Joe wasn’t yelling or staring or crying. He wasn’t doing anything Frank had half expected him to do whenever he’d thought about what would happen if the younger boy found out.

Instead, Joe looked… intrigued?

The blonde took a step forward, hands still in his pockets. He looked up through his lashes. “Did… do… Do you like doing it? Do you ever… ya know… to random people?”

Frank tilted his head. After the fourth time, he’d had to admit to himself that he did like it. At least a little. The power of it. The rush. The feeling of knowing he’d made Joe safer was a primal feeling in & of itself. But there was something beyond that. He didn’t have the urge to just grab people & begin slicing them at random. But when he did go after someone…

Fuck, yes. He liked it.

“I only go after people who threaten you. Us. Bad people, Joe.” Frank nodded. “But with them? Yes. I like it.”

Joe took another step forward, & then another, until he was right there. He could smell the soft, coppery scent of blood all over Frank then & he swallowed. The blonde looked up at Frank, studying his face under the rusty smears drying over his skin.

“Frank, I… I…” Joe took one last step, his chest almost bumping Frank’s. They’d always been tactile, touching one another. When that had morphed into holding hands & kissing during Joe’s junior year, it’d just felt… right. They’d started fucking the year after they left home. Frank didn’t even pause to think as he reached out, his hand sliding under Joe’s t-shirt to land warm & a little sticky over the teen’s back. It made Joe flinch, but he didn’t pull away.

“I think I liked it, too, Frank,” Joe finally whispered, leaning in to breathe the words over Frank’s jaw.

Frank’s other hand came up, gripping Joe’s throat lightly so his little brother could pull back if he wanted, but all it did was make the blonde groan. Joe’s hands moved from his pockets to pick at Frank’s shirt. They could both feel the tacky slide of blood from Frank’s hands onto Joe’s skin.

“You did?” Frank pressed in, his lips teasing along Joe’s until the blonde was whimpering, but still Joe didn’t pull back.

“Yeah. Yeah, Frank. I liked it… I mean, I didn’t… I don’t want to… but seeing you…”

Frank placed the lightest of kisses over Joe’s lips before he pulled back to stare down at his little brother. There was still innocence in those blue eyes somehow, even after everything they’d done together. The grip on his throat loosened & Frank drug his hand up to cup Joe’s cheek, swiping a thumb across the smooth expanse. A patchy red streak was left behind & Frank stared at it.

“C’mon.” Frank tugged Joe along with him towards the bathroom. The trash bag was where he’d left it, folded on the counter. He turned on the light & the shower before he took Joe’s hands again. “Help me clean up, little brother.”

The water in the shower ran red as Frank stood under the spray, letting Joe soap him up & rinse him off, lips trailing along over the newly cleaned skin. Joe saved Frank’s hands for last. The water made the dried blood slick again, leaving Frank’s hands wet & dripping. The blonde turned him around, letting the spray hit Frank’s back as he drew the older boy’s hands to Joe’s skin, smearing the watery blood over his torso.

“Touch me,” Joe whispered, nosing under Frank’s jaw. “Not the way you touch them. Make me feel good, big brother.”

Frank spun Joe around, caging him in with his arms to make sure he didn’t slip, & pulled him back to press against his chest.

“Want me to take you apart, little brother?” he whispered. “Make you scream?”

Joe nodded, panting as one of Frank’s slick, bloody hands closed around his cock & began to slide up & down. He dropped his chin to his chest, breath gasping & eyes wide as he watched Frank’s hand speed up.

“Fuck. Do… do it. Wanna… wanna feel these hands…”

Frank’s other hand smeared blood up Joe’s chest until his fingers were slipping around the blonde’s nipple, squeezing & pinching, nails dragging over the bud.

It didn’t take long before Joe was shooting against the back tile of the shower, his groans echoing under the steam. As soon as he could, he spun back around & dropped to his knees in the bloody swirl of water at their feet. He swallowed Frank down, feeling that same slick hand tangle in his hair until Frank lost himself down his little brother’s throat.

—-

They talk, though probably not as much as one might think, considering the circumstances. Joe doesn’t ask Frank to stop. Frank doesn’t ask Joe if he’s really ok with it all. They both know the answers & trust the other.

It’s three months down the road when a low-life shitheel tries to drug Joe at a bar. Frank caught the move & unceremoniously hauled the asshole out back. He’d fully intended to just slit his throat & leave him in the dumpster, but the guy had begged, offering up the other two twinks he’d already drugged & had in a van down the street. Turned out he was a trafficker & Joe had been too pretty to pass up…

Frank looked over at Joe as the blonde made a call to a local tip line to get someone to come pick up the boys in the van. His fingers were shaking & Frank at first thought maybe it was the realization that it could’ve been him lying there, drugged out & helpless. But then Joe looked over, biting his lip.

“Frank… I don’t want him to hurt anyone else,” he whispered. It took a second, Frank’s eyes narrowing to gray slits.

“Joe… are you sure?” The blonde nodded, moving closer to where Frank had the man pinned against the side of the van.

“I’m sure, big brother,” he said, curling around Frank’s back until he could slide a hand down into Frank’s pocket & find the pocket knife there. He pulled it out & flicked it open, holding it up between Frank’s body & the now squirming man.

Frank took the knife & pressed the blade to the man’s neck. Joe stayed against his back, but Frank could feel him ducking down to peer under his arm.

“I swear, I won’t cause no trouble,” the man said, his hands coming up.

“I know.” Frank cut him off & then cut him up, jamming the blade into his carotid artery & slicing forward, severing the trachea in the process. Blood sprayed out, coating Frank’s shirt & hands. Joe pulled back just in time to keep from getting hit.

Frank let the man fall, knowing he’d be dead before anyone could get to him. He wiped the blade clean on his shirt & folded it away as Joe stepped over the corpse & grabbed at the soiled clothes, tugging Frank away hurriedly.

“C’mon,” he said, breathless. But it wasn’t nerves. Oh, Frank could tell. His eyes sparkled as Joe tangled his fingers with Frank’s, the blood hot & slick between them.

“Gonna clean you up good, big brother.”

END


End file.
